Vampire girls strike back!
by Ms.MaryAliceBrandon
Summary: OKAY! I AM BACK DID YOU MISS ME? I KNOW YOU DID! ANYWAY I HAVE UPDATED THIS SO ENJOY! ;D
1. Introduction

**Information in the story**

Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle think the girls are dead.

Bella is a vampire.

Two more characters Sebastian and Annabelle.

The girls are a different type of vampires.

The have green-silvery eyes.

Powers:

Edward – Can read minds.

Sebastian – Can see the past.

Jasper – Can feel and control people's emotions.

Emmett – Has super strength

Carlisle – His compassion

Isabella – Can move or hit things with her mind.

Annabelle – Can hear people's conversations from a great distance.

Mary Alice – Can see the future

Rosaline – Has super beauty.

Esme – Her love.

The girls can act very human (can eat, sleep, cry, and be warm)

The girls look (and smell) human.

The girls have powers from nature.

The pairing is: ExB, SxA, JxA, ExR, CxE


	2. Five wild vampires!

**EPOV **

I was quiet. The flashbacks kept coming towards me like nightmares. The memory was still fresh. I could still see her warm brown eyes, heat her voice, and see her face. It feels like it was just yesterday that I left her, that we left all of them.

_**XX Flashback XX**_

"_Edward," she called._

"_Yes," I called back, "what is it Isabella?"_

"_What's wrong? You never called me Isabella before."_

"_Bella, I don't want you anymore."_

"_What?"_

"_I don't want you anymore and I'm leaving you with Alice, Rosaline, and Esme."_

"_Wait, aren't they going with you?"_

"_Now listen to me Bella, they are humans now ok?"_

_"Who is human?"_

_"Esme, Alice and Rosaline"_

_"What?"_

_"Is the best for you girls, we found a way to make to make them humans again."_

_"Then why can you use that and live with me?"_

_It hurt my heart to lie to her, but I had to._

_"Because I don't want you anymore."_

_She stood frozen in place there was silence. More silence. Finally, she spoke._

_"Ok."_

_I faked a smile and said._

_"Bella, I have to erase your memory."_

_"Ok."_

_"I have to bite you the make you human again."_

_"Ok."_

_She looked at me and her eyes were empty. Cold, with no emotion at all. _

_**XX End of Flashback XX**_

I still remember how we went to the Volturi, who helped us. They were forbidden to eat or bite the m when they were humans. I remember my last look at her. She was in pain. It ripped my heart to do this, but it was for their safety. Alice, Rosaline and Esme had contracted a vampire sickness that had made very vulnerable if they weren't humans. Carlisle spend a lot of time with the Volturi to find a way to make them human again. They finally found a way and put it on them. Bella had to be turned so she could forget everything. That was a side effect that was quiet useful. We didn't want them to be in more pain. We wanted them to be happy, even if we weren't involved in their lives anymore. We would disappear from their lives forever. That day we went far away to Alaska we needed time to think. From that day on we didn't hear anything from them. We assumed they would go on with their lives. It made us happy, but it also torn us apart. Time passed so fast. It was 25 years later that we went back to habitat with humans. We added a new member to the family afterwards. Apparently he was vegetarian too. His name is Sebastian. He can see the past. It turn out that Sebastian had done the same thing as us, and left his now human girlfriend about the same time as us. He still loves her. Like we love them. We sometimes daydream about them and their lives. It hurts a lot. We move from place to place, but never went back to forks. After 60 more years later we have decided to go to Vegas for a year or two. Or more. I'm not going to lie, so I'll say it. This idea really excites me, Carlisle, Emmett, Sebastian, and Jasper. We have managed to control out emotions (partly thanks to Jasper). So Vegas you better get ready, because her we (five very wild vampires) go!!


	3. Five very naughty angels!

**BPOV**

I watched as Alice ran around my room helping me pack. She hadn't changed in these 85 years. We had to run away _again_ before the Volturi could find us. I packed and carried my sixteen suitcases to my car. I saw my blue Mustang parked in between Alice's yellow Porsche, and Belle's green Camaro. I turned on the engine and I heard Belle, Esme, Alice, and Rosaline do the same. Belle is the newest member of the family. Her power was to hear people's voices from kilometers away. I focused on the road and turned on the radio. Edward had definably been right about the 50's music._ Edward_. Just to think of his name made my heart beat faster. Oops! I forgot I can't do that anymore! Well anyway you get my meaning. I remember how his strong arms felt around me. I swore under my breath. I couldn't be thinking about him like this. _He_ had left_ me._ I had to forget about him. He probably thought I was dead. I chuckled darkly. What a surprise it might be for them to realize that we were still alive. Last thing we heard from them was when they founded Sebastian, who had left Belle. After they left us we had to fight to keep our powers. I still remembered.

_**XX flashback XX**_

_"Please Miss Bella don't be so hard. Stop crying you know Mr. Cullen wouldn't like it," said a woman who I never had seen in my life._

_"Stop, let me go. I want to go with Edward!" I cried over and over again._

_"Miss Bella, please, he is not coming back. You have to calm down," said the woman desperately now._

_"He's is not coming back"_

_"No"_

_That's when the truth finally sunk in. Edward didn't want me anymore. He had left me. I started crying again. Then I unconsciously ran away from the woman I saw Alice, Esme, and Rosalie coming from different rooms. Apparently they had done the same. We escaped and we finally found a way to run away from the Volturi. We later became a different kind of vampire specie. We had green – silvery eyes instead of the yellow – golden eyes _**they**_ had. We the later found out that we could also change to an animal and control certain parts of nature. I had ice and water. Rosaline had fire. Belle had lightning. Alice had the wind. Esme could control plants and animals. They became very helpful. For the next 16 years or so we practiced with these powers. We were still were _**vegetarians**

_**XX End of Flashback XX**_

Now we were living an almost human life. We discovered that we look and can act very human. We can eat human food. We can sleep. Now after attending high school for like the hundredth time we are taking a break. We are moving to Vegas! Casinos, lights and more. It was the perfect place for us to live. It was all a night life. We agreed to go to forest close to Vegas to hunt. We had to run a lot but it was good exercise. Suddenly, Britney Spears' song "Gimme More" started playing on my phone. I picked up

"Hello," I asked, "what is it Alice?"

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Of course"

"Then Vegas better get ready," she said, "because these five naughty angels are ready to rock!"

"Naughty angels?"

"Of course, that's what we are!"

I laughed with Alice, and after hang up when she stated talking about shopping. I caught a glimpse at my new license. It said my name was Isabella Marie Hale, and was 21 years old. We had all adopted the Hale name, and we wanted to have a few drink in Vegas. I sighed this was going to be a fun trip. I smiled as I thought of Vegas. Alice was right Vegas get ready because these five naughty angels are ready to rock!


	4. Vegas Baby!

**APOV**

I watched as the lights coming from Vegas grew closer. _Yes _I thought _this is going to be awesome._ I watched straight ahead. Then a vision came._ We were all shopping when we saw a huge sign that read:__** Think you can dance and sing? Then come and perform in here!**__ We all signed and disappear to come later that night to perform_. I grinned this was going to be very fun. I drove faster. We had all driven our own cars so we didn't need to go back to North Dakota. I turn the music louder and then suddenly started thinking about Jasper. I couldn't help it. I missed him. I shook my head. I couldn't think of him. He had left me to die as a _human._ I shouldn't _love_ him. I should _hate _him. But I couldn't. Why, why had he left me? I loved him. I _love_ him. _No_ I thought _I can't. _I would not cry anymore (not that I could anyway!). I would not suffer anymore. I should move on. Suddenly my phone rang.

"Hello, this is Mary – Alice," I said in a happy, musical tone.

"Hey, Alice had you had any visions yet?" it was Rosaline.

"Yes, but I'm not telling you!"

"Why is it something bad?"

"No, it's something amazing. If I say it will spoil the fun!"

"Ok"

"Ok, I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye!"

I signed this was going to be _really_ fun. I couldn't way for it. Then we finally were there, in Vegas baby!


	5. Five Mysterious Cars

**JPOV**

I was driving to Vegas on my Cadillac listening to "Mr. Lonely" by Akon, when a sudden feeling of happiness hit me. I was literally jumping ob my seat. I looked around and saw that the feeling was coming from a yellow Porsche. _A yellow Porsche_ I thought _just the kind of car my Alice wanted._ The thought sadden me. Then my phone rang. It was Edward.

"Damn it Jasper," he yelled, "will you stop you practically have Emmett in the verge of tears."

"Sorry couldn't help it," I apologized.

"It's fine just try to control your emotions next time ok? And while you're at it could you please stop thinking about them? With our emotions and your thoughts you're almost making me cry."

I agreed and hang up I fell sorry for Edward and Sebastian. They really didn't have a lot of time with Bella and Belle. While the rest of us had at least 100 years with _them._ I thought and thought. I could see 5 cars in front of us. They were all blocking our way, but they were fast. I could feel happiness again. They were obviously excited. I was jumping on my seat. Then the white Lexus took the lead and the yellow Porsche, the red BMW, the blue Mustang, and the green Camaro followed. They went straight for the road that leads to Las Vegas. Suddenly they were gone in the blink of and eye. I felt as Edward, Sebastian. Carlisle and Emmett became confused. I was confused too. _Where are they?_ I thought. I dismissed the thought and thought of my Alice. I just could forget her. Suddenly I realized we were at Vegas already. We all checked-in in a hotel called **Monte Carlo**. Suddenly I looked to the building in front of us. _Well _I thought _at least we have a mall close to us._ Edward laughed at my thoughts. I just shot him a glare. I went up to my room. _This should be fun_ I thought. While in my room I found myself thinking of the 5 cars. I founded them really intriguing. Suddenly I heard Edward screaming.

"JASPER, STOP THINKING ABOUT THOSE CARS. GOD THEY JUST DRIVE FAST THAT'S ALL. YOU DON'T HAVE TO BREAK YOUR HEAD THINKING ABOUT THEM."

I laughed at Edward's comment. The rest of the day I really tried to get the 5 cars out of my head but I couldn't. I knew I was driving Edward mad with my thoughts. I then concluded that the only way to stop thinking about them was to locate their owner. It wouldn't be hard with cars, and speed like that who wouldn't know who I'm talking about. Maybe I'll check the hotels first. But not today maybe tomorrow, I'm sure Emmett has something planned for us to do tomorrow. I smiled this should be fun.

**Hey sorry for taking so long I just didn't have any ideas. But anyway i'm posting pictures of their cars and the hotels the're staying at and maybe even the map so you guys understang. any way i hope to put yet another chapter today or tomorrow. I luv u all , Isabella Valerian.**


	6. Revenge!

**RPOV**

We arrived to a hotel called "The Wynn Las Vegas." Alice went ecstasy when she saw that the mall was so close. I just rolled my eyes at her and laughed with Belle, Bella, and Esme. When we checked-in into the hotel we all agreed on being the Hale's. We all went for our whole first name so the others vampires didn't recognized us. The Volturi had finally stopped following us, but made us promise we wouldn't tell Carlisle what had happened. Like we would look for them just to tell them that. We planned on staying as far way from them as possible. We didn't want to see them again. Suddenly I looked at the clerk who was practically demanding our attention.

"So you ways want a suite for the five of you ladies?" asked the clerk maliciously.

"Yes," said Alice, "but we want the suite at the top with the five rooms, kitchen T.V and is the biggest of the hotel."

The clerk just gaped at us. It was for sure no one really used that suite. Only multibillionaires like us. We had all we needed for life. We were pretty, had lots of friends and were rich.

"So the special suite, eh?" said the clerk smiling like an idiot.

I watched as Alice looked into space expressionless, she was obviously having a vision. When she finally came to sense she looked worried.

"Yes," she said, "and if anyone asks for us is Mary Alice, Isabella, Annabelle, Rosaline, and Esmeralda Hale."

We all looked at Alice in surprise. We usually used our whole name when _they_ might be close.

"Ok, thank you, and I hope you ladies have a great time in the hotel and in Vegas," said the clerk.

Once we were in the suite we all surrounded Alice at once.

"What is it Alice? What did you see?" asked Belle.

"Alice, come on tell us, are you ok?" asked Bella.

"Alice, dear, why us our whole names? And who is going to ask for us?" asked a really concerned Esme.

"Alice, please say something," I finally manage to say.

Alice finally spoke and when she did we felt like the world came down at us.

"I saw them, they were at the casinos and apparently they were with their… with their…" was all Alice manage to choke out.

"Who was with who?" I asked perplexed.

Alice then stopped sobbing and we could feel she was angry.

"It was _them_ with their new … _Mates!!_" she said angrily with tear on her eyes.

We all stood silently in the room, when Alice had another vision.

"Jasper saw our cars, and he wants to know who we are, and how did we manage to disappear in the blink of an eye!" she exclaimed with panic.

Bella who was obviously mad stood up.

"Well if they want to find us why not show them that we are happy with out them. Why not take revenge? They destroyed our lives and then walked around with their new mates like nothing happened. They shall pay. Alice do you now when _they_ founded their mates?"

Alice went silent then spoke.

"They haven't founded them yet. I think you're right we should get them back we should get revenge. They probably think we are dead and that we died loving them. Those _bastards_!!" she said.

I suddenly had a plan.

"Ok, so no vampire can resist us right? We can have any vampire at our knees. Why not make them jealous. Make them think we don't even know who they are. Tell them that we have mates. Let's call Angelo and the boys to help us they would do anything for us and you know it. So what do you think?"

They all stood there smirking.

"I'll call the guys," said Belle.

Then I spoke again, "Here is what we will do…"

**Hey, i hope u guys are liking the story. please review. don't u think they deserve revenge. SWEET REVENGE. well wait an see this is going to be the best revenge ever:p**


	7. Singers?

**EPOV**

I watched as Edward fought with Jasper about his idea to go look for the mysterious cars' owners. Jasper sure was stubborn just like _Bella. _Edward was still hopeful that one day we would forget them. Suddenly all this depression overwhelmed me.

"Hey, you guys how about we go to the mall?" is asked.

"Well… we could find those cars' driver…" wondered Jasper.

"Stop it!" yelled Edward.

"Well, what if they're vampires?" asked Jasper.

"Just because they're vampires doesn't mean they are VAMPIRES?!" exclaimed Edward.

"You're right," I agreed, "but can we go to the mall?"

"Ok, let's go," said Carlisle.

We all got into my Hummer and drove to the mall. We were parking at the parking lot when we heard Jasper screaming happily.

"Hey, you guys the cars are over here!"

"Jasper, now knock it out!" exclaimed Edward.

We all laughed at his eagerness. When we entered the mall it was about 6 o'clock of the afternoon. We entered the stores and started buying clothes fitted to live in Las Vegas. Suddenly, an odor filled my nose. I turned around. There were vampires at the mall. I felt as my brothers froze too. I looked around the mall to see were they were. Could they be the drivers of those cars out there? Suddenly I heard I voice behind us.

"Hello, my name is Angelo, and we will like to introduce ourselves," greeted a vampire with dirty blond hair, and golden yellow eyes.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle. This is Jasper, Sebastian, Emmett, and Edward," introduced Carlisle.

"These are Fabian, Hector, Felix, and Victor," he said pointing to four young men or vampires I should say.

"It's very nice to meet you," said Carlisle, " it bothers me thought do you guys eat human blood?"

"No," replied the one called Fabian.

"So, you are _vegetarians?_" I asked.

"Yes," replied Fabian.

"So," I said conversational, "what are your powers?"

"Well, Fabian can become invisible, Victor can make things blow out, Felix can freeze time and Hector can track anyone down."

"Amazing," I said.

In that exact moment we all turned our heads to the same direction. From that direction we felt the most magnificent smell coming. It was freesia, vanilla, chocolate, fruity, and flowery all at the same time, but chocolate smell caught my attention more. Could this be my _singer?_ I had met my singers before and they ended up badly, but now I had more power over my thirst and so did my brothers. I knew by their smell that they were our _singers_. Then when we saw their faces we almost passed out

**Well here it is sorry for taking so long in updating… it's a long story but anyway please review!!**


	8. Phone Call

**CPOV**

I turned my head to the direction from were my signer was coming from; instead I found the beautiful face of my wife and they wives of my sons. She looked as beautiful as ever, but now her cheeks were flushed she had silver-green eyes and her skin was warm. _She was human._ They smiled at us, or were they? Then she spoke.

"Hello Angelo," she said and ran towards him with a hug. I looked at her confused, did she not see us? Why did she hug him? At the exact same moment they all run towards Fabian, Felix, Victor and Hector. We all looked at them confused. Did they not see us?

"Hello, my name is Esmeralda, and these are my younger sisters Isabella, Annabelle, Rosalie, and Mary Alice," introduced my angel.

"These are another coven sweetie," said Angelo, "these are Carlisle, Edward, Sebastian, Emmett and Jasper."

"These are our _girlfriends _I guess you could say," said Felix, "we have adapted to them being close I hope it doesn't bother you at all because if it does I guess there will be a lot of trouble in here."

"No it doesn't bother us at all," said Edward, I could feel him looking at Bella, who was in Victor's arms, "we are adapted to the smell of blood, you see, we are doctors. Although it bothers us that they look, smell and _almost _have the same name of some vampires we once knew. They also are our singers."

"_La tua Cantante?_" asked Belle or Annabelle.

"Yes," said Sebastian.

We all stood in silence until a phone rang. Esmeralda took out a silver phone.

"Hello," she said and listened to the other person in the phone suddenly she froze in place.

"We will be there… yes… of course…ok… bye," she said in a monotone voice.

"What is it?" asked Rosalie.

Suddenly Mary Alice's face went pale; Jasper then whispered that they were scared.

"Why are you scared?" I asked. I saw Edward Trying to read their mind but at the exact time Isabella's eyes became more silvery than usual and were gone as fast as is came. Edward then looked perplexed as so did Jasper.

"Are you vampires?" asked Jasper.

"No!" said Angelo.

"Well, we're all blocked from their feelings and thoughts also because we can't feel anything coming from you," said Edward.

"It's weird I know," said Hector, "but Vampire powers can't affect them."

"Excuse us but we have to go," interrupted Rosalie.

With that they left leaving us perplexed.

**Well there u have it hope you enjoy please review!!**


	9. Fighting the Volturi

**EPOV**

I just received a phone call from the Volturi they want to talk to us, in our vampire form. Just when we were going for the kill we had to leave. Belle speeded the car. I was in the back of her car with Alice and Rosalie. Bella was at the front seat with Belle. We arrived to the spot the Volturi said to meet them. We all grabbed our coats and ran at vampire speed. Then in from the bushes came the Volturi.

"Esme, Rose, Alice, Belle, and Bella" greeted Jane and Alec.

"We have received news that you guys have spoken to the Cullens am I right?" she continued normally.

"Yes," yes I replied. Bella was obviously freezing our feeling like she had done at the mall.

"You guys know, you should not do that."

"We agreed not to let them know that you guys were too weak to fulfill your promise" Bella said, and Jane growled, "but we can tell them. Remember you guys have no power upon us," and with that she send Jane flying against a tree. At that moment I wrapped vines around her small body and around some guards. Bella froze some other guards. Belle created a fire ring around us and burned some guards too. Alice made the wind hit them hard and blow them against the trees. While Rosalie made lightning hit nearby trees and bring them down upon them. Just then Annabelle yelled.

"Carlisle and Angelo's Coven are coming!"

We ran as fast as we could Angelo knew we were vampires but Carlisle didn't. Carlisle thought that Angelo was my _boyfriend._ That was what we needed them to think. Bella was supposed to be with Victor. Belle was supposed to be with Hector. Rose was supposed to be with Fabian. Alice was supposed to be with Felix. That was the plan. The guys were like our brothers. They were helping us they actually liked the idea of making them jealous. When we arrived home Alice suddenly started screaming

"OMG! I JUST HAD THE BEST IDEA."

She then told us her plan. We all smirked this was going to be fun.

**Well what do you think? pleas review.**


	10. Vegas Club

**BPOV**

As soon as we arrived Alice told us that she had a vision where the guys met their _mates_ in a strip club they were strippers. Apparently they were going to met them today, but knowing them – as much as I know because I first saw them at the mall, except Sebastian of course – they will never go to a strip club. That's why we called Angelo and the guys.

"Ok, you want us to take them to a _strip club_?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Esme for like the 23rd time.

"Then there they will meet some vampire chicks that are strippers?"

"Exactly."

"Ok, be ready at … What time do you want us to go?"

"Don't worry about it I will be listening from here," I said.

"Ok, bye,"

So we were ready. We knew things they couldn't figure out. When we became vampires _again, _we became immune to other vampire's power. We gave a little taste of us to Jasper and Edward, but not Sebastian. He could see what had happen to us. Edward did listen to our minds but only thoughts we allowed him to hear. Jasper could feel our emotions but Bella had frozen them. We were almost ready. Alice was setting ready our outfits and Rose was getting make up and wigs ready. I and Bella were setting up the choreography and the music ready and Esme was cooking dinner. Once we ate we packed every thing and went to our brand new car. One we bought so they wouldn't recognize us and we could all fit it was a red and black ford expedition 2008. Apparently they were going to Vegas club. We were going to disguise as strippers and make their lives a living hell. Alice just had a vision she said that apparently when we dance. They are going to be attracted to us and will want to find out who we were. This was going to be fun.


	11. Author's Note

**ATTENTION**

**I HAVE CHANGED SEBASTIANS AND ANNABELLE'S NAME TO **

**ALEXANDER AND KATHERYN. **

**LOVE, **

**MS. ISABELLA VALERIAN  
**


	12. Gimme more

**SPOV**

We go into the car with Angelo and the others. They had a surprise for us. Edward told us that they had found a vampire strip club and were taking us there. None of us was excited except Emmett.

"Dude, these are extremely hot women."

"Your point?"

"We HAVE to go!!"

Then Emmett had the biggest fit of the century. He got into the floor making a hole in the floor.

"I WANT TO GO!!"

So now we were in the back of the very luxurious-looking van. When we got to the club we sat in the table that was closest to the stage. Just then Emmett started jumping up and down like a kindergarten boy. Just then Britney Spears' song _Gimme more_ started playing and 5 vampire women started dancing at the rhythm.

_Every time you turn the lights down _

_Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
Public display of affection  
Feel's like no one else in the room (The room)_

We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (We'll keep on rockin')  
We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')

Cameras are flashing my way dirty dancing  
They keep watchin' (They keep watchin')  
Keep watchin  
Feel's like the crowd is saying

Ok I have to admit it the are hot.

_  
CHORUS  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more  
_

Ok I know my family is think in the same thing WOW THEY"RE HOT!!

_  
Center of attention ('tention)  
Even when you're up against the wall  
You got me in a crazy position (Yeah)  
If you're on a mission (Uh-uh)  
You got my permission (Oh)_

We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')  
We'll keep on rockin', rockin' (Uh-uh)

Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing  
They keep watchin' (Watching)  
Keep watchin  
(Feel's like the crowd is saying)

CHORUS  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme More lyrics found on  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more

(I just can't control myself, oh)  
(They want more? Well I'll give'em more, oh!)

CHORUS  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more (Gimme more)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more (Gimme more, oh yeah)  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more

Ohh, gimme more, gimme more (More)  
Gimme more, gimme more baby  
I just wanna more

We have agreed we are gonna ask them out after the show.

_  
CHORUS  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme_

Bet you didn't see this one coming  
The incredible Lygo  
The lengendary Miss Britney Spears, haha  
And the unstoppable Danja  
Ha, you gonna have to remove me  
Cause I ain't goin' no where, haha  
(More)  
I think getting closer cant deny  
Gimme more please  
Britney the unstoppable hell yah.

I could feel the look that they were giving me and my family. Angelo said they had to go somewhere. The redhead with short hair cut my attention more. I have a thing for red-heads. They all had short kind of curly hair. Knowing my brothers Edward wanted the brunette, Jasper the black haired, and Emmett the blond. Then I knew Carlisle liked the sandy color haired lady she was, I think, the leader of the coven. We silently called them to come over to our table which they did. We then learned they're name.

Red-head: Katie

Brunette: Gabrielle

Blonde: Lauren **(A/N:** **Ironic huh: )**

Black-haired: Elvira

Sandy color hair: Ashley

I liked Katie very much. Her name reminded me of something. _Or Someone._ _Katheryn . _I told the little voice in my mind to shut up. Then her scent hit me._ Great _I thought _now I'm having hallucinations. _Then the lights went off and the music started.

**Sorry it took me so long but here is the story PLEASE REVIEW if not I'm not writing more. **


	13. Toxic

**RPOV**

As soon as I Emmett with Lauren I got extremely mad and gave Angelo the signal the lights went off. The music started.

**EPOV**

I was very busy looking at Gaby she was beautiful. Then _Toxic _stated playing.

_Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'  
_

I don't know what it was but Bella's scent hit me. Then I saw her she was wearing a very sexy outfit she was wearing a really short black mini skirt. So were Rose, Alice, Esme, and Kate. They were wearing the same outfit the shirt didn't cover their waist at all. They were alive? Am I crazy?

_  
There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it  
_

My family was as surprised as I was.

_  
Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now  
_

**JPOV**

Alice alive? no then the lust, that the other vampires in the club were feeling, hit me. I growled at them Alice was mine.

_  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

**EPOV**

My rose was alive I couldn't help but drool over her she looked hot on that shirt that showed of her breast, didn't cover her slim stomach and cover her arms until the elbow. The collar was high and made her neck more appetizing. Her scent hit me, taunted me.

_  
It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me_

Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Don't you know that you're toxic  


**CPOV**

Esme looked beautiful, more beautiful than before if possible. She looked so….. _Sexy_

_  
[x2  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now

**APOV**

OMG!! Their faces were hilarious. They deserved it though. We were still laughing when we arrived to our apartment. The laughing was cut short thought, because in our living room stood five pair of butterscotch eyes looking at us.

**OMG!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?? REVIEW PLEASE.**


	14. The Confrontation

EPOV

**EPOV**

So there we sat waiting for them when they suddenly appeared they were laughing then they froze as soon as they saw us. Suddenly Carlisle stood up.

"Esme, it's been so long"

"I kind of hoped it had been longer"

"Esme.."

"I don't want explanations; I want you out of my house now!"

"But we need to talk."

Then Bella came at the front of the group she looked mad and suddenly she turn pointed her hand at us and we were thrown out of their apartment. The door was closed and we didn't want to go back. We walked back to the hotel and closed doors and windows and spoke in very, very quiet voices we needed a plan.

**KPOV**

How dare do they come back to us asking us to forgive them. Bella was pissed off. Then suddenly I heard the guy's plan from their hotel.

"We should go to the club, they have karaoke today. They always were the kind of _romantic girls_" laughed Alex and I felt a growl form in my chest.

"Yes I think that's a good idea we should follow them. I heard from a hotel employee that they club every day," said Edward with a hint of humor in his voice.

I stopped listening then. I told the girl about what I heard and they became angry. Then as usual Ally and Rose made a plan. We planned all afternoon. We pick out the thing we needed. Then night came, we got ready took our cars and took of we saw their cars following us. I could see Esme smiling, and smiled my self. We stopped at the door of the club and they parked our cars. We then got in with the guys following us. Then a guy announced that karaoke had officially started. We saw the Jasper taking the microphone. This was going to be fun.


	15. Beautiful Soul

JPOV

**JPOV**

Why did I have to be the first one up! I will kill Emmett afterwards!! I took the microphone and saw that the guys hand was shaking. Apparently my emotions were playing a bit too much. I took the microphone and started singing.

_Chorus:_

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

Chorus:

I look at her face and smiled she just frowned back.

_  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Your beautiful soul, yeah_

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try  


I walked towards her and took her hand she snatched back and glared at me. I looked down and continued to sing. _  
Chorus:  
_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_  
Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just want to know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

Chorus:

_don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Your beautiful soul, yeah


	16. Take a Bow

APOV

**APOV**

You know what I think he should just get another beautiful soul because this one wants to chase him to death! I told the DJ to start the song before Jasper got off. As soon as his song ended the music started. He just stared. Well… guess my dress was working its magic. I took the microphone to my mouth.

_Oooh, oooh_

_How about a round of applause _

I started clapping.

_  
A standing ovation_

I stood up.

_  
Oooh, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
_

I smiled like something was really funny and started walking towards him.

_  
You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out_

I was already in stage and push him and started raising my voice.__

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

_Chorus  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now Go on and take a bow  
_

He got up startle, he kind of looked hurt but I was worse when he left me!

_  
Grab your clothes and get gone _

_You better hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on _

_Talking bout'  
Girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on _

_  
And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_Chorus  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
So go on and take a bow  
_

I was now in front of him and sang in a high, strong voice.

_  
Bridge  
And the award for  
The best lie goes to you  
For making me believe  
That you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, Oh_

How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now)  
So go on and take a bow  
But it's over now

By now I was finish, I threw the microphone at him. He caught it and threw it back to the man in the stage. Then Emmett stood up.


	17. You Can Put The Blame On Me

JPOV

**EPOV**

Okay I'll admit it I was nervous. I saw my Rose give me a glare and then look away. I took the microphone in my hands and started singing. Hopefully, I will have better luck than Jasper… and keep the microphone away from my face.

_Intro:  
As life goes on  
I'm starting to learn more and more about responsibility  
And I realize that everything I do is affecting the people around me  
I'd like to take this time to apologize to things I have done, and things that haven't occurred yet. And things they don't want to take responsibility for._

I looked at Rosalie she was as still as statue.

_  
I'm sorry for the times that I left you home  
I was on the road and you were alone  
I'm sorry for the times that I had to go  
I'm sorry for the fact I did not know  
That you were sitting home just wishing we  
Could go back to when it was just you and me  
I'm sorry for the times I would neglect  
I'm sorry for the times I disrespect  
I'm sorry for the wrong things that I've done  
I'm sorry I'm not always there for my sons  
I'm sorry for the fact that I'm not away  
That you can't sleep when I am not there  
Because I'm in the streets like everyday  
I'm sorry for the things I did not say  
Like how you are the best thing in my world  
And how I'm so proud to call you my girl  
_

I got on my knees and took her hand she slapped me and I walked back to the center of the stage while Jasper laughed at me. I will burn him to death later!

_  
Chorus:  
I understand there are some problems  
And I'm not to blind to look  
All the pain you kept inside you  
Even though you might not show  
If I can apologize for being wrong  
Then its just a shame on me  
I'll be the reason for your pain  
And you can put the blame on me  
You can put the blame on me  
You can put the blame on me  
You can put the blame on me  
You can put the blame on me  
You can put the blame on me  
Said You can put the blame on me  
Said You can put the blame on me  
Said You can put the blame on me  
You can put the blame on me_

I'm sorry for the things that he put you through  
And all the times you didn't know what to do  
I'm sorry you had to go and sell those bags  
Just trying to stay busy until you heard from dad  
When you would rather be home with all your kids  
As one big family with love and bliss  
And even though pops treated us like kings  
He got a second wife and we didn't agree  
He got up and left you there all alone  
I'm sorry that you had to do it on your own  
I'm sorry I went and added to your grief  
I'm sorry that your son was once a thief  
I'm sorry that I grew up way to fast  
I wish I would've listened and not be so bad  
I'm sorry that your life turned out this way  
I'm sorry that the feds came and took me away

Chorus:  
I understand there are some problems  
And I'm not to blind to look  
All the pain you kept inside you  
Even though you might not show  
If I can apologize for being wrong  
Then its just a shame on me  
I'll be the reason for your pain  
And you can put the blame on me  
You can put the blame on me  
You can put the blame on me  
You can put the blame on me  
You can put the blame on me  
You can put the blame on me  
Said You can put the blame on me  
Said You can put the blame on me  
Said You can put the blame on me  
You can put the blame on me  


I thought of the kids I would have wanted to have with her if I could. Then I thought about Gwen Stefani's hair. Isn't it just so … BLOND!! From the corner of my eyes I could see Edward laughing at me. Maybe I would burn him later too. That shut him up.

_  
I'm sorry that it took so long to see  
That they were dead wrong trying to put it on me  
I'm sorry that it took so long to speak  
But I was tour with Gwen Stefani  
I'm sorry for the hand that she was dealt  
For the embarrassment that she felt  
Just a little young girl trying to have fun  
Her daddy should've never let her out that young  
I'm sorry for Club Zen getting shut down  
I hope they manage better next time around  
How was I to know she was underage  
In a 21 and older club they say  
Why doesn't anybody wanna take blame  
Verizon backed out disgracing my name  
I am just a singer trying to entertain  
Cuz I love my fans I'll take that blame_

Even though the blames on you  
Even though the blames on you  
Even though the blames on you  
I'll take that blame from you  
And you can put that blame on me  
And you can put that blame on me  
You can put that blame on me  
And you can put that blame on me

And you can put that blame on me  
And you can put that blame on me

People clapped while Rosalie just stood up and took the microphone away from me and pushed me aside then she sang.


	18. Behind This Hazel Eyes

**RPOV**

You know where he and his Gwen Stefani can go?! To the pits of hell!! THAT'S WHERE!! I took the microphone from him and sang.

_Seems just like yesterday,_

_You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall,_

_I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight, _

_Everything it felt so right  
Unbreakable,_

_Like nothing could go wrong _

I walked to their table and sang full in Emmett's face.

_  
Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on _

_[Chorus:]_

_  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes _

I sang in front of them and calmly look at Emmett stood very close to him… _  
I told you everything, _

_Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright,_

_For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
is what I pretend to be  
So together, _

_But so broken up inside  
_

Then I pushed him of his chair into the floor.

_Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on _

_[Chorus:]_

_  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

I stood in their table looked at him in the face and sang full of passion and anger.

_[Bridge:]_

_  
Swallow me, then spit me out  
For hating you I blame myself,  
Seeing you it kills me now,  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore_

Then I switch to a lower pitch.

_Anymore_

_[Chorus:]_

_  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

I took the microphone and put it back in the stand and sat back down happily Kate gave me a high five. Then Alex stood up I saw take a deep breath and give him a glare then he started.


End file.
